


Arrival on Earth

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation a Post Season 6 Alternate Reality [32]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Joke flirtation between Kuron and Lance, Kuron is Ryou, Shiro/Keith Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: After learning there are no more clones Ryou Arrives on Earth.





	Arrival on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Arrival on Earth

He sat his ship down in the landing bay of the Castle of Lions and relaxed. It had been a bit tense dealing with the Earth Government since they’d wanted him to land at one of the Garrison facilities officially to make sure he wasn’t a threat. Of course he knew the actual reason was they wanted to study his ship since it wasn’t Galra manufacture but instead like the Castle of Lions a product of Olkarian engineering based on Altean designs. 

He left his ship without his bag planning to come back for it later to find Lance waiting there for him dressed for what looked like a night on the town. “That’s quiet a get up that outfit for me?” He asked in a teasing tone taking in the tight leather pants and half unbuttoned white shirt.

“Nah, I just got back from a memorable night on the town,” Lance said with a slight smile before shaking his head. “I was about to go shower and get some sleep when I got assigned to come meet you since Keith and Shiro are still stuck in Quarantine.”

“Still, I thought Shiro was over the flu that hit him so hard?” Lance had made it seem like Shiro was over the worst of it a few weeks ago so why was he still in Quanratine. He hoped it wasn’t too serious because it would really suck for them to have gotten Shiro back only for his new Galra physiology to kill him with a space flu.

“Yeah, but they’ve still got four days left on the quarantine period Earth Gov insists on since they are half human and they are worried about the virus using them as a bridge to jump species.” Lance said shaking his head. “So they are stuck together in a closed off section of the ship probably having wild celebratory sex on every surface they can reach to pass the time.”

He winced wishing Lance hadn’t made that joke. He was mostly over his inherited feelings for Keith but he still didn’t want to think about his and Shiro’s sex life. “So where is everyone else?’ He asked doing his best to change the subject.

“Hunk and Pidge are at the Garrison helping with some projects that Pidge’s dad wants to get off the ground soon.” Lance said with a slightly guilty look having caught that his joke fell flat. “And Allura and Coran are off meeting with Earth Gov officials and the newly arrived ambassadors from the coalition about what to do with all the Galra prisoners and the siezed Galra tech.”

“I take it that Earth Gov still doesn’t want to share their new toys with the coalition?” He asked and saw Lance nod a dark look in his eyes. “And the coalion is getting annoyed because Earth wouldn't even be free without it’s efforts.” They had arrived at the lift and stepped inside to head down to the living quarters area of the palace.

“Yep, and Allura is in a hurry to resolve it because she and Kolivan seem to be working on something that will probably call for us to head off world to do something major.” He sighed th en, “and they haven’t shared what those plans are with us yet.” Lance looked a bit uncomfortable then, “I’m sorry for bringing up Keith and Shiro’s sex life even as a joke I know it bugs you.” He just nodded accepting the apology and the strange change in topic. “Truthfully, I’m jealous cause Allura made it clear we’ll never happen and while I can get anyone I want now it is only cause of the Paladin thing none of the many folks throwing themselves at me has anything to do with me being me.”

“You’ll find someone eventually Lance,” he said as sympathetically as he could. “If not on Earth then out in space cause it is a big universe.” He saw Lance smile in response. “Besides if your still interested in experimenting I’m up for it if you are.” He wasn’t serious and hoped Lance knew that. 

“Nah, that would be too weird you look just like my rival’s boyfriend it would get awkward.” Lance said laughing. “Anyway third door on your right is the quarters Allura set aside for you and you can call Keith and Shiro from the comm in there to let them know your here.” Lance then y awned loudly. “As for me I’m one floor down and I’m going to hit the sack.” He said a quick goodbye and then watched Lance leave.

He headed to the room and was surprised to find it had a full bathroom and a larger bed. He guessed Allura wanted him to feel at home so she had given him one of the nicer guest quarters for folks staying long term. He walked over to the comm and waited to be connected to Keith and Shiro in quarantine he’d let them know he had arrived and then go back for his bag.

The End.


End file.
